The Clan Wars
by Sand Fox
Summary: In the Empire of Rokugan, the samurai of the clans live and die to fulfill their duty to the Emperor. But now, the tentative peace the Empire has lived under is shattering, and soon blood will flow as the clans march against one another, and all the while a greater darkness stirs from a thousand years of waiting. Can two unlikely heroes save the Empire from itself?


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto, or Legend of the Five Rings. I make no profit from this, and do it out of entertainment.

**Author's Notes**:

Okay, I am writing this as a series of stories involving several characters from Naruto as samurai from the Clans of Rokguan (look up "Legend of the Five Rings" to know what that is) in samurai-style stories. There will be a story line, but it will be connected via serial shorter stories. I have ideas for each charter's clan and family, but you can also make suggestions and give me ideas. However, the first few chapters will be establishing the story-line, which is basically my take on the Scorpion-Coup/Clan Wars Era. A few character will have their ages changed, and Family Names, of course, will also be altered to mach their Clan/Family. Par example, instead of Yamanaka Ino, her name would be Doji Ino. I will leave a list of who are members of what clan, for reference at the end of each chapter. You can make requests on what charters should appear, such as asking for Naruto, Ino, and Shino to appear in a story, for example. Enjoy, and I hope you all like.

**The Clan Wars**

Chapter 1

"Okay, my little fox, time for bed," Kushina said, tucking her blond-haired son, no older than 5, down for the night. With the futon bedroll laid out, they had little space to move around in their small room.

However, the boy had other plans. "Oh, I'm not tired," he protested, throwing the covers off.

"Naruto, time for bed," his mother repeated with surprising firmness.

The boy recognized the tone, and knew better than to disobey. As he lay down and pulled the covers back on, however, Naruto coyly asked, "Mama, can you tell me a story…so I can get sleepily?" He smiled big, his bright blue eyes so puppy-like it was adorable.

Kushina laughed softly and sat up in her futon. "Of course, noble Prince of the Empire," she said, bowing melodramatically. "How could a humble servant such as myself deny so regal a request?"

Naruto scowled, but quickly brightened as his mother drew him near, her red curtain of hair falling over him like a blanket. "Tell me a story about honorable samurai and glory and battle and-"

"Hmm, how about I tell you the greatest story of all?" Kushina suggested. At her son's eager nodding, Kushina began her tale.

"Long ago," the mother started, speaking softly to add to the mood, "Before the Great Clans were formed and the Emperor sat on the Emerald Thrown, the land of Rokugan was dark and violent. Brother fought brother, the strong preyed on the weak, and none were safe. Mankind had no one to guide them, no one to show them the way of honor and courage. It was awful.

"Then, one day, the sun was hidden by the moon for a moment, and down from the heavens fell nine lights. Eight landed together, in the middle of Rokugan, while the ninth fell far to the south, where no man had set foot. These were the great Kami, the children of Amaterasu and Onnotangu, the Sun and Moon. The Kami looked and saw humanity in all their shame: barbaric, cruel, and without honor. However, each also saw something good in man as well. They understood that man was not evil; just without direction. And so, they resolved to lead humanity, to teach them what it meant to be truly great. Thus, the Empire of Rokugan was born!"

Naruto listened to his mother attentively, staying still as she continued on.

"But who would lead this empire, the Kami wondered. To determine who would lead and who would serve, the eight held a tournament amongst themselves.

"First to fight was Hida, the strongest, and his sister Shinjo, the swiftest. Hida thought that his strength would carry him through to the end, Hida charged without thought, but he was baffled and defeated by Shinjo's speed and cleverness. Shinjo was victorious, and Hida was the first Kami to fall.

"Next up, Shinjo faced her brother Bayushi, the trickster of the Children of Heaven. He teased and taunted her, and tricked her with ease. Bayushi was victorious, and Shinjo was humiliated."

At this, Naruto smiled. He had a special love for the trickster Kami. After all, he was quiet the mischievous little fox himself.

"Then, Bayushi was pitted against his twin, Shiba. Shiba was a quiet, humble soul, with endless patience. Bayushi's trickery could not work against Shiba's self-control, and Shiba won."

"Ooh," Naruto groaned, sticking out his tongue.

Kushina smiled and went on. "Shiba then squared off against Doji, the most beautiful of the Kami. Lady Doji, despite being an artesian at heart, was also a being of pure grace and unmatched scrutiny. She saw the weakness in Shiba's style, and gracefully defeated him."

"Good, he deserved it," Naruto spat.

"Don't be so quick to judge, love," his mother warned. She then continued, "Lady Doji then faced her brother, the honorable Akodo. Now, Akodo was the most strategic of the Kami, and he wisely watched each of his siblings fight. From this, he learned their weaknesses. Doji's grace and style was no match for Akodo's skill and strategy, and she was defeated.

"Finally, Akodo faced Hantei, the youngest of the Kami. Akodo thought he was the greatest of his siblings, and declared, 'I will forge an Empire as hard and as cold as the stars in the heavens, and it will be as great as the sky.' With that, Akodo attacked. The fight that followed was one of matchless determination, might, and skill. Akodo drove his brother back, and then, blinded by battle lust, raised his sword for the killing blow! He was going to kill his brother!"

Little Naruto gasped, hands over his mouth. "No!"

Kushina nodded grimly. "However, just then, the sun began to rise, and Hantei reflected their mother's light off his sword and into Akodo's eyes. The righteousness of heaven filled Akodo's soul, and he saw what he was doing, and realized that Hantei had the skill to win all along, but could not raise his sword to his brother. Weeping tears of shame at his actions, Akodo fell to his knees and was the first Kami to swear loyalty to Emperor Hantei of Rokugan, the Emerald Empire."

Naruto looked at his mother, and then realized something. "Wait a minute, you only mentioned seven Kami! And what about the ninth light, the one that fell far away?"

Kushina smiled sadly. "Yes, you see, the eighth Kami, Togashi, was the wisest and most enigmatic of his siblings, and he did not partake in the Tournament of the Kami. 'I know who will be the victor,' Togashi explained, watching the matches in silence. When Akodo fell to his knees, Togashi closed his eyes and whispered, 'When the last Akodo falls, so falls the last Hantei.'

"With that, the seven kami all swore to serve Hantei and his line, each forming a Great Clan. Guiding them along with way was Shinsei, the little teacher. Shinsei was the wisest mortal alive, and he knew that just as man needed to be guided by the Kami, so too did man need to guide the Kami, who were strangers to our world. Shinsei had been there when the Kami fell, and he watched their tournament, and he was there for each of them when they made their clans.

"First, Hida formed the Crab Clan, charged with guarding the Sothern border of the Empire. A dark evil was surfacing there, and Hantei knew that Hida alone had the strength to protect the Empire from it. At first, Hida was angry that he was the first at the tournament to fall and did not know how to make a clan that could be as strong as he. However, Shinsei showed him why he had lost: Hida had been unable to accept his weakness, and instead ignored it, and thusly ignored the strengths of others. Only by accepting his weakness could Hida learn the strengths of others. And so, Hida accepted this, and created his clan, the Crab. Aside from Hida's own followers who took his name, three others served him with such duty and courage, that he gave them each permission to form their own family. The Hiruma family became his scouts and hunters, helping him fight the darkness. The Kuni family was formed by a shugenja, or priest of the kami and elements, and they learned to use their magic to defeat the supernatural evils that the Crab faced. The clever Kaiu were and still are the greatest craftsmen and engineers in Rokugan, and they created the Great Wall, which spans the whole of the Empire's Sothern border, and on which the Crab have fought every day for a thousand years, protecting us from the darkness that would later be called the Shadowlands. Many years later, the Yasuki merchant family joined the Crab, seeing their need for help in their eternal war against evil.

"Lady Doji's clan, the Crane, was formed to shape Rokugan's culture, as Hantei saw her deep understanding of beauty and knew she would make the Empire a great nation. As she planned to form her clan, Doji saw Shinsei outside in the snow. She walked out to meet him, and asked what he was doing. 'Why, I am looking at snowflakes,' he said. Doji wondered why, and the little teacher explained: each snowflake was different, and it lasted for only a moment, but in that moment, it was a thing of unique beauty. Lady Doji understood, and so she formed her clan to match this: the Crane would strive to find perfection in the moment, and not wait for the marrow. Aside from Doji's own followers, the Crane's first family was the Kakita, named after and founded by her husband Kakita, the first Emerald Champion, right hand of the Emperor. Kakita invented the art of Iaijutsu, the strike from the draw, which we now use to revolve duels, and he was a man that pursued beauty and perfection above all else. As such, the Kakita family are among the finest duelists and artisans in Rokugan. Next, the Daidoji family was founded by Kakita and Doji's son Akeha. Daidoji means, 'Defender of the Doji,' and his family has been the yojimbo, or bodyguards, and army of the Crane for all of time; even the Crab clan respect them, calling them 'the Iron Cranes.' Lastly, the Asahina family was formed by the shugenja of the same name. Lord Asahina had gone mad with rage when the Crane tried to stop him from warring with the followers of Akodo, and he used his fire magic to kill without mercy. It was Doji's daughter Kiriko who stopped him by shielding the innocent with her body. Asahina saw this, and stopped his rampage. He used his magic to heal her, married the girl, and founded the Crane's shugenja family; a family of pure pacifists who use the magic of Wind, the element of healing, defense, and art, and forsake the destructive power of Fire. At one point, the Yasuki family served the Crane, but they left for the Crab after seeing that the Sons of Hida needed them.

"The Kami Togashi was not like his siblings. When he fell to earth, he traded his immortality to see the truth of the world, becoming enlightened. As such, he understood the world better than his brothers or sisters. He would often sit with his siblings as Shinsei talked and taught them, but he would not be quiet, instead questioning the little teacher. One day, he was so baffled that he sat in Hantei's garden meditating, refusing to move until he understood the little teacher's words. None could move him or get him to eat. After three days, Shinsei sat beside him, and Togashi told him that until he understood, he would not move. Shinsei smiled, and said, 'Neither will I.' At that moment, a plum dropped into Togashi's hand, and the Kami laughed and ate. Shinsei had shown Togashi that by refusing to move until he became wise, Togashi was instead being a fool. Togashi was tasked by Hantei to form a clan that would keep apart from the Empire and watch it with an unbiased eye, and keep it safe from itself. As such, Togashi's clan, the Dragon, was formed to be wise and patient. Togashi's own followers, the Ise Zumi, or tattooed monks, bore his name, but were not his family. Instead, they were given magical tattoos by him that no one in the Empire understands, and speak in riddles. They are mysterious, and no one but the Dragon understands their role. Togashi knew that his followers would have to be willing to stay in isolation to watch the Empire without seeking glory, and so he went high into the mountains, and waited. Two came, and together, they created the most understanding of the clans. One was Mirumoto, the greatest swordsman of all. He invented Niten, the art of Two Heavens, Two Swords. Unlike Kakita's Iaijutsu dueling, Mirumoto's Niten used both the katana, the long sword and the blade of a samurai's soul, and the wakizashi, the short sword and the blade of a samurai's honor. Kakita found Mirumoto's style offensive, but Mirumoto ignored him, knowing who was the greater swordsman. Togahi's second follower was Agasha, a woman shugenja. Agasha loved nature, and her followered studied it closely, learning the secrets of the Elements. They also became some of the greatest blacksmiths in the Empire, forging swords to match Mirumoto's follower's skills. Less than three centuries ago, the Dragon also gained the Kitsuki family. The Kitsuki are among the greatest, if not strangest, investigators in the world. They are masters of gathering hard evidence together and finding the facts, solving riddles and crimes in ways the rest of the Empire finds baffling."

"The Dragon are weird," Naruto said, yawning.

"Many say so," Kushina sighed, smiling. She paused, and then continued. "Akodo's followers, the Lion, became the greatest military the world as ever seen. When Shinsei came to Akodo, the Kami proudly said he did not need advice, that his way was the path of the warrior, not enlightenment. 'True,' said the little teacher, 'but no path is so narrow that you must walk it alone. Find strength in your brothers', and there you will find your own, Akodo.' Akodo bowed before Shinsei, and created his clan, the Lion. His family became the greatest tacticians and generals ever, leading their brothers into battle with courage, honor, and skill. They were the pride of the Lion. Akodo's first follower was Ikoma, a boisterous man. Ikoma was brawler, storyteller, and scoundrel, and he was the first mortal that Akodo was awed by. Ikoma told Akodo of all the battles he had been in, pointing at each of his many scars and telling a tale with pinpoint accuracy. Akodo was so impressed that he made Ikoma his Second, and his family became the advisers, historians, and storytellers of the Lion. Next, Akodo faced Matsu, the most arrogant and strong-willed woman alive. Akodo had heard of her fury in battle and the mighty army she lead, formed by peasants that were harassed by bandits. He was impressed by her courage and skill, so much so that he asked her to marry him. Matsu responded by giving him a challenge: the two would fight, and the winner would rule the Lion, but if Akodo won, she would marry him, and if he lost, he would never bother her again. The duel ended with his blade at her throat. Matsu joined the Lion, but she refused to marry Akodo. She loved him, but she was no man's bride. From Matsu's followers, the Lion's Pride, the most dangerous fighting unit in the Empire, was formed. Later, the Kitsu, shugenja that could use their magic to speak to our honored Ancestors, joined Akodo's clan. They became the spiritual advisers to the Lion, telling them of when the Ancestors were pleased, and warning of their anger."

"Shiba's clan, the Phoenix, is a strange case. The Isawa tribe of shugenja, led by a man of the same name, called Shiba's land home, but did not respect him. Lord Isawa was the most powerful shugenja of his time, but also the most arrogant man alive, and he refused to bow to any, even a Kami. Instead of dive them away, humble Shiba respected the Isawa and protected them from the Emperor's wrath. Shiba later gained a true follower in Asako, an intelligent woman who thirsted for knowledge much like Shiba. Her family became the loremasters of the Phoenix, keeping records of all that happened and all they learned. Shiba also taught Asako many secrets, and she created the Henshin monks, whose true purpose and powers are a closely guarded secret. Eventually, doom came upon the Empire, and Shiba begged Lord Isawa to lend his magic to aid the Empire that protected his family. However, Isawa was too arrogant to care, and still refused to bow. And so, Shiba bowed to him."

At this, Naruto jumped up. "But he was a Kami, and Isawa was mortal! Shiba could have killed him for not listening."

Slyly, Kushina smiled. "Shiba could have, but he was a compassionate, humble man, and if he killed Isawa, his followers would not have followed the Kami," she explained. "Shiba knew that the greatest show of strength was to humble oneself before another, and by vowing to protect and serve the Isawa, Shiba saved the Empire."

Naruto crossed his arms. "But Isawa's still a stinky-head."

Kushina laughed, and tucked her child back in bed.

"Shinjo's followers were the Ki-Rin Clan, named after the celestial unicorn. She was a woman just as compassionate as Shiba, but far more curious and adventurous. She wanted to see the world, and her follower followed her example. Shinjo loved horses, not only because they helped her travel the Empire, but also because they were beautiful, loving creatures. Her first followers were the married couple, Ide and Otaku, and Iuchi, the shugenja. Ide was a master of words and courtesy, and a devout pacifist. His followers became the face of the Ki-Rin, diplomats and negotiators. His wife, Otaku, was quite the opposite. She was quiet, so quiet that many thought she could not speak at all. In truth, she had a beautiful voice and could sing like no other, but Otaku was a warrior, and to her, actions, not words, mattered. As such, she followed Shinjo without an oath, for her oath of loyalty would be one of action, not words. Her followers breed and rode the finest horses in the world, and they formed the Battle Maidens, the most fearsome cavalry unit in Rokugan. Iuchi was a man as curious as Shinjo, and he wanted to learn more about different forms of magic. His followers became known for their unusual insight into magic, which rivaled that of the Isawa. However, soon after the Empire was formed, Shinjo and the Ki-Rin left to explore the rest of the world, wanting to discover what dangers, treasure, or adventures lay outside the Empire."

"They went to Gaijin lands?" Naruto asked, awestruck. 'Gainjin' which meant barbarian, was the word used for those outside the Empire, and the whole of Rokugan knew that Gainjin were honorless monsters that didn't respect the Kami or follow Bushido, the way of the Samurai.

"Yes, such was Shinjo's curiosity," Kushina explained. "Once there, they met the Moto, a tribe who saw Shinjo for what she was, and bowed to her. They showed the Ki-Rin how to survive the harsh world outside of Rokugan and taught them about the treasures of the outside world. After 700 years of traveling, the Ki-Rin returned home. However, they were changed by their travels, and to symbolize their newfound ways, they changed their name to the Unicorn Clan."

"Whoa," her son sighed, sitting back. "…wait, what about Hantei? And Bayushi?"

Kushina looked up. "Very well, but after this, we go to sleep, okay my love?"

"Yes, Mama!" Naruto cried, smiling.

Kushina smiled back sadly. So much of his smile reminded her of his father; but she could not think of that now. "At the tournament of the Kami, Bayushi prepared to face Shiba, a match he was sure he could win. However, Shinsei came to him, and told him the tale of the Scorpion and the Frog:

'A scorpion and a frog met on the bank of a stream and the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across on his back because the scorpion couldn't swim. The frog asked, "How do I know you won't sting me?" and the scorpion responded, "Because I need your help, and I would not kill myself to you." The frog was satisfied, and let the scorpion crawl onto his back.'

Bayushi was annoyed, and said he knew the tale. It would end with the scorpion stinging the frog, as the two sink, the frog would ask why, and the scorpion would say, 'it's my nature.'

Shinsei smiled, and continued his tale. 'Midstream, the scorpion stung the frog, and its poison began to take effect, paralyzing the frog. As they started to sink, the frog asked why he had killed them both, and the scorpion responded, very softly, "but, little frog, I can swim."'

Bayushi was stunned. Then, he laughed, and kept on laughing until Shinsei struck him with his staff. Still grinning, Bayushi cut a scrap of red silk from his kimono, and used it to cover his face, so no one would see his smile.

Bayushi went on to face Shiba, and when Shiba asked why he wore a mask, Bayushi responded, 'Because I cannot be trusted.'

He lost the Tournament of the Kami, but it was because he let Shiba win." Kushina concluded.

Naruto looked at his mother, confused. "But why? Didn't he want to be Emperor?"

Kushina smiled fondly. "By losing, his brothers and sisters would forever more underestimate him, thinking he was truly beaten by Shiba. But Bayushi was like the scorpion, keeping his true strength hidden, which is why he named his clan the Scorpion. His trickery is also why he wore a mask from then on. People would think that because he wore a mask, they could predict his tricks easy, but in truth, he had already fooled them. Hantei saw this, and asked his brother to play the roll no other could play, not even wise Togashi. He wanted Bayushi to be the villain, the trickster, the dishonorable one. While the rest of the Empire remained good and honorable, Bayushi's clan would be the underhand of the Emperor, sneaking about and finding those who were treacherous betrayers. They would play the villain you saw, so that they could catch the villain you didn't see."

Naruto gasped in awe. Then he thought of something. "I've never heard of the Scorpion Clan. Why?"

"Later," Kushina said, continuing her story. "For his task, Bayushi would only accept those who were truly loyal, for he knew how easy it would be for others to betray him in this duty. But to the few he deemed worthy, Bayushi was like a father, and he taught them all his tricks. But he could not fine one worthy of founding a family of their own.

"Until one day, he met a mysterious girl. She had disguised herself as a stable boy and later a geisha, tricking him twice. Her name was Shosuro, and she was the greatest actress and spy the world had ever seen; it was like she was a shadow come to life."

Naruto laughed. "Shosuro must have been a ninja!"

At this, Kushina had a strange gleam in her eye. "Don't be silly, there are no such thing as ninja," she said, but there was a smile on her face. "Anyway, Shosuro was fascinated by Bayushi, a trickster of equal skill, and came to him looking for someone to understand her. Bayushi in turn was equally smitten by her, and quickly fell in love. The two were misunderstood as villains and dishonorable tricksters by the rest of the Empire, but they did not care. Bayushi's second follower was Yogo, who mastered strange ward magic. Yogo had once been the husband of Asako, but after he was cursed to betray the one he loved the most, he left and fell into deep depression. Bayushi came to him, and offered him a place among the Scorpion. Yogo asked that how could the Kami who valued loyalty above all else want the man cursed to betray the ones he loved most? Bayushi responded, 'But you do not love me.' Without another word, Yogo joined Bayushi, and even with the curse, he and his followers served the Scorpion faithfully. After Shosuro died, their son Soshi formed the second magic school of the Scorpion. The Soshi family's magic was unlike any other, for it was said to control the shadows; the Soshi used their magic to help their fellows spy on other's secrets, while the Yogo family protected Scorpion's. However, that was a long time ago; now the Scorpion are no more…"

Kushina sighed. She wondered if she said too much. Brushing the thought aside, Kushina continued. "Hantei's line would continue to rule as the Emperors and Empresses of Rokugan. But to serve him directly, Hantei formed the Seppun, Otomo, and Miya families. The Seppun and Otomo were the first human followers of the Kami, and were fiercely loyal to Hantei. The Seppun became his guardsmen and personal swordsmen, while the Otomo became his courtiers and bureaucrats, keeping the law and watching the other clans to protect the Hantei line from betrayal. The Miya were formed when the samurai Miya dutifully traveled all across the Empire to tell the people of the Emperor's death and the ascension of his son, Hantei Genji. After that, Miya and his followers became the heralds and messengers of the Emperor and his laws, and the keepers of the peace in the Empire.

"And so, the Eight Kami formed the Emerald Empire, and gave humanity order and purpose. The Empire has followed the Celestial Order of the Kami since it was first formed, the caste system that the Heaven's decreed. The Emperor is served by Clans and their samurai, who are served by the Heimin, the peasants, who are protected by the Emperor and the samurai who serve him.

"To guide the Emperor and his samurai, the Kami made Bushido, the Way of the Warrior, the code of the samurai. Bushido consists of the seven virtues the Kami valued above all others. They are Honesty, Courtesy, Courage, Compassion, Sincerity, Honor and finally Duty. While each clan loves one or two virtues more than the others, the code of Bushido is still followed by all samurai.

"…and that my love, is the end," Kushina said, kissing her child on the cheek.

As she reached over to put out the candle, Naruto protested. "Wait! You didn't say why Scorpion Clan is gone, or about the Ninth light that fell from the sky!"

"Maybe in the morning," Kushina said softly. "We have a busy day tomorrow, so get some rest. Good night, my little fox."

"Come on, Mama," Naruto begged. "How can I sleep if I'm so curious about what happened?"

Kushina growled slightly, considering her options. After a moment, she sighed. "I suppose even I'd want to know how the story ends. Okay, I'll tell you about the Ninth Light that fell, and then we go to bed. You can hear about the Scorpion clan another time," Kushina said firmly.

Eagerly, Naruto nodded, smiling.

"While Eight Kami created the Empire, Nine fell from the Heavens. Unfortunately, the Ninth Kami did not fall with his siblings; instead, his path made him fall far away from them, far to the south of Rokugan where no human had walked before; there, ogres and goblins and even more terrible monsters dwelled.

"The Ninth Kami didn't just fall to Ningen-do, the Realm of Mortals, like his brothers and sisters. No, he tore right on through our realm and into Jigoku, the Realm of Evil."

Shocked, Naruto gasped. "But why?" he asked, eyes wide with child-like horror. "Why did he go there and not stay here like the other Kami?"

"No one is quiet sure," Kushina admitted. "The Eight Kami were criptic about why they had fallen from Heaven in the first place, so we mortals can never be sure. Some say that the Ninth Kami's heart was heavy with sin already, so his heart dragged him down to Jigoku, while others say that because his fall was longer and different from the others, he hit Ningen-do harder, and tore right on through. Then there are those that say that the Ninth Kami wanted to fall to Jigoku, for he refused to live in world surrounded by mortals.

"No matter the reason, we do know that his fall created a terrible rift between Ningen-do and Jigoku; the Festering Pit. From this place, the evil of Jigoku spread. It was called the Taint, and would infect all it touched, corrupting them to the Evil Realm's will. The Taint spread, twisting and perverting the lands around them until they were nothing but a dark Shandowlands, and monsters that dwelt there bound to the Taint, now utterly consumed by evil.

While the Shadowlands was being born, the Ninth Kami was trapped in Jigoku's heart, the dark powers of the realm swirling around and within him. Some say the Taint corrupted him, others claim that the Ninth was already wicked and instead mastered the power of Jigoku. Either way, while he lay in Jigoku, the Ninth Kami could sense his siblings building the Empire. They had though their brother had perished, and had not known he was trapped in Jigoku. However, the Ninth Kami thought they had abandoned him to the darkness.

"Hurt and outraged, the Ninth Kami called upon the full power of the darkness of the Taint and Jigoku, and flew into Ningen-do through the Festering Pit. Once in the Realm of Mortals, he marshaled all who had fallen to the Taint, and vowed to destroy everything his siblings had created. And so, the Emerald Empire, lead by Hantei, the First Emperor, went to war with the forces of Jigoku, lead by the Ninth Kami, now called Fu Leng, the Dark Kami"

Pausing, Kushina smiled in a sinister way. "Some stories claim that before the war began, Fu Leng appeared in Hantei's court, were the rest of his siblings were present, and proclaimed that because he was a child of the Sun and Moon, he had right to take part in the Tournament of the Kami to see if he could become Emperor. He accused Hantei of leaving him to die in Jigoku because Hantei knew he could not defeat him. He challenged his siblings then and there, saying he could defeat any of them. However, none stepped forward, for they were both shocked at what had become of their lost brother, and they were also scared of his dark power. Then, without a word, Togashi stepped up to Fu Leng, calm and collected. He had not participated in the Tournament of the Kami, either, so they two of them would fight. Laughing, Fu Leng agreed, and asked Togashi to choose his weapon. The Dragon Kami was silent for a moment, and then said, 'My weapon is every living being in the Empire.' Outraged at Togashi's trickery, Fu Leng responded that his weapon would be all that is corrupt and evil, and the Great War began."

Kushina waited to watch her son's reaction.

His face screwed up in confusion. "...why did Togashi do that? Was he scared of his brother?"

"None are sure. But some think he did that because he knew he could not defeat Fu Leng, and once he was defeated, the Dark Kami would go on to defeat Hantei as well. And Togashi knew he could not let his mad brother take the Emerald Thrown. That is," Kushina added mischievously, "_**if**_ that story was even true, of course."

Naruto tilted his head, but said nothing.

"Anyway, no mater how hard they fought, the warriors of the Empire could not defeat the Hordes of Fu Leng. Aside from the Tainted goblins and ogres that served him, Fu Leng also called forth Oni, or demons, strait from Jigoku, to fight for him. The worst and most powerful one of these being the First Oni, personal servant of Fu Leng. However, his most powerful weapon was Maho."

"Maho?" her son asked.

"Maho, tainted magic," she explained. "the pure magic of Shugenja uses prays to the spirits to call on the powers of the Elements. Fu Leng's followers, however, can call upon the power of their dark master much the same way. However, they must first spill blood to pay a tribute and prove their loyalty to the Dark Kami. In doing so, they accept the Shadowlands Taint into themselves, and call upon the Kansen, corrupted elemental spirits, to use their own magic.

"This terrible power, along with the oni and the goblins and the ogres and all the other dark creatures that severed him, made Fu Leng's army nearly invincible. Poor Hida's Crab clan could not hold back the literally endless hordes they fought, for each time they killed a creature, another would just crawl out from the Festering Pit. Akodo's army, tactical and strong, could find no strategy to give the Empire a true edge in the war. However, none had it worse than the Scorpion Clan. Bayushi's followers were few in number as is, and many lost their lives sneaking into they enemy's territory to sabotage the forces of Fu Leng.

"The Kami did try, however," Kushina reassured her son, giving him a slight squeeze. "Shinjo herself rode to Fu Leng's fortress alone to confront her brother, and begged him to stop this madness. Laughing, the Dark Kami attacked her, saying he would destroy the Empire, and his siblings with it, starting with her. Luckily, the other Kami had followed her, and jumped in just in time. They fought Fu Leng off and fled; Akodo had even dealt the Dark Kami a devastating blow before retreating."

"Yeah, go Akodo!" Naruto cheered. However, he stopped at his mother's look.

"No," Kushina said firmly, "even after all Fu Leng had become, Akodo could not bring himself to kill his brother; none of the Kami could. The Ninth Kami was, after all, once a Son of the Sun and Moon, like they were. They could not slay him; some say that the Heavens forbade it. Even so, Akodo had sworn that his blade would never be used again to spill divine blood after his battle with Hantei. After he injured Fu Leng, Akodo broke his sword under heel so it could never be used again."

"But Fu Leng was evil!" her son protested. "How could they let him destroy the Empire?"

"The Kami didn't," Kushina explained. "While the eight good Kami could not bring themselves to shed their family's blood, they did fight against Jigoku's horde, and they did try to find a way to defeat Fu Leng.

"Finally, when all seemed lost, hope came from the most unexpected source," she went on. "Shinsei, the little teacher, had a vision in which Fu Leng would be defeated, not by Heaven's strength, but through mortal heroism. He called the Kami, and told them that it was destiny's will that Fu Leng face the seven greatest mortal followers of the Kami that had formed a Great Clan. Together, these seven would be the storm that would wash away Fu Leng's corruption and cleanse the Empire. And so, he called for a hero from each of the Kami's clans to claim the title of one of the Seven Thunders."

Naruto giggled in delight as his mother named them.

"First, from the Lion Clan, Ikoma Jujinin, the eldest of Ikoma's nine sons stepped forth. To pledge himself, Jujinin started what would be a long and proud speech. However, before he finished his first sentence, Lady Matsu slapped him to the floor in disgust, and uttered three words: 'I am ready.' And so, Matsu became the first Thunder.

"Now, much to everyone's surprise, Togashi gestured, and Mirumoto pledged himself with a bow. The Dragon Kami had questioned the Little Teacher's plan from the start, yet he had quickly pledged his best and most faithful companion to the cause.

"Next, Hida proudly said that the one to be the Crab's Thunder, his son Atarasi, was busy fighting on the front lines, so Shinsei would have to go get him. Atarasi had known battle his whole life, and he knew the Shadowlands better than any other. He would lead the Thunders through the darkness to Fu Leng's keep.

"Next, from the Unicorn-"

"Otaku was sent!" Naruto suddenly bust out. "She was Shinjo's greatest fighter!"

Kushina nodded. "Yes, Shinjo spoke for the First Battle Maiden, pledging her greatest and purest warrior. And if you don't calm down," she warned, "we'll stop right here."

That shut Naruto up.

Now, Kushina looked at her son, and asked, "Who do you think Lady Doji sent?"

Smiling, he responded, "Kakita, her husband. He was the greatest swordsman ever...expect for Mirumoto, maybe."

Much to his surprise, his mother shook her head. "Nay, Doji could not be parted with her husband, nor did she have the right to pledge him. Kakita was the Emperor's Emerald Champion, and thus he was not only of the Crane Clan. Instead, Kakita suggested their son, Doji Yasurugi. Yasurugi was not only his father's greatest pupil, but also a master swordsmith who learned from the first Kaiu, and he had forged legendary blades, including the Ancestral Swords of the Emperor and the Crane clan.

"Shinsei agreed, and left with the three Thunders he had to retrieve the others, while the remaining Kami thought over their decisions. Yasurugi's wife was having a baby, and so he was not at the meeting. Shinsei and the Thunders arrived just as she gave birth. Yasurugi knew that his son would never know peace if he did not stop Fu Leng, so he pledged himself without thought.

Then, without warning, an oni flew out of the shadows and attacked Yasurugi's wife and son. He jumped between them, and was killed in an instate. Another instant later, Kakita beheaded the monster, and Mirumoto stood at his back, blades drawn and ready to kill any more oni. But it was too late. Fu Leng had known the Seven Thunders would come to slay him, so he was trying to destroy them before they could. As Shinsei fell into despair, a girl stepped forth, and told them that Yasurugi's soul had not left them yet. She was Doji Konishiko, the twin of Yasurugi, and in her did his soul dwell and hers in him. Kharma had intervened, and the Seven Thunders were unbroken. Only Matsu disagreed, for she said that Kunishiko was no warrior. Taking up her brother's sword, the Crane Thunder quickly disarmed the Lady of Lions, who then bowed in respect."

Naruto laughed softly.

"Finally, Shensei and the Thunders went to Shiba, who said that they needed Isawa's magic to win the day. However, as I said, Isawa would not obey the Kami. He did not want to admit it, but he was afraid that none would protect his family after he was gone. Understanding his desire to protect his loved ones, Shiba bowed before Isawa and vowed he would protect the Isawa for all of time. Shocked and humbled by the Kami, Isawa saw the errors his arrogance had caused him to make, and pledged himself as the Thunder of the Phoenix. It was then that the Isawa were truly a part of the Phoenix Clan."

Naruto thought of the Thunders, and realized something. "What about Bayushi's clan, the Scorpion? Did he send Shosuro, or Yogo, or one of his best students?"

Sadly, Kushina shook her head. "Bayushi refused to send any. He was heartbroken at the countless followers he had lost to the war, and said his clan had suffered enough. He told Hantei to punish him in any way, but Bayushi forbid another Scorpion to die in the war."

Naruto's eyes raised in surprise.

"However, Shosuro could not let the Thunders ride off to face Fu Leng, for she knew destiny demanded each of the Great Clans to fight. Without asking permission or saying goodbye to her beloved, Shosuro joined the Thunders. The great Hida Atarasi asked her how she could disobey her lord, but Shosuro said she was not. Bayushi forbad his followers from dying in the war; Shosuro planned to come back alive. For the first time since the war began, Atarasi laughed."

Kushina paused, her long story tiring her. She rubbed her eyes before continuing.

"No one knows what happened, but the Day of Thunder came, and the Seven Thunders departed to the Shadowlands, found their way to Fu Leng's keep, and somehow, they defeated the Fallen Kami. However, the price was high.

"Seven Thunders departed the Empire, only one came back: Shosuro. She came to the Imperial Palace, dying, and told the Kami of Fu Leng's defeat, and then, kissed Bayushi one last time before dying."

Kushia saw that her son's eyes were getting teary, but they also looked heavy. She smiled, and concluded her tale.

"Bayushi, heartbroken, belived that it was his pride that had killed her, for he had forced her to go without saying goodbye. Vowing to protect the Empire she had saved, Bayushi's clan never again wavered in their duty.

"That is the end, for now," she said softly, kissing her son's head as he closed his eyes. Kushina put out the lantern, and laid down on their bed. She looked up at the ceiling in the darkness for a long time.

..._Shosuro...have we honored your sacrifice?_


End file.
